Tragique passion
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: Deux apparences opposées. Deux magies opposées. Deux esprits opposés. Liés dans un même passé, la passion les embrasera. Mavis x Zeref


La pluie tombait abondamment où ces deux êtres dont tout opposait se virent.

Opposés par leurs apparences.

Opposés par leurs magies.

Opposés par leurs familles.

La plus jeune et aussi la plus innocente jouait naïvement sous ces gouttes d'eaux chutant du ciel grisâtre alors qu'elle s'enfonçait sans s'apercevoir dans une forêt. Sa longue et bouclée chevelure d'or s'envolait, emportée par la brise fraîche, tout comme sa jolie petite robe aussi blanche que sa pureté.

La fillette avait tout juste sept ans, pourtant elle l'aperçut. Cette magie si noire qu'elle en aurait même terrifier le mage le plus puissant ! Cependant la petite fille avança interloquée vers cette obscure émanation.

Qui pouvait donc avoir une aura aussi sombre ?

Elle marcha longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais enfin, elle découvrit son propriétaire. Tout chez lui n'était que ténèbres, que ce soit sa tenue noire, ses cheveux d'ébènes ce qui contrastaient avec sa peau si pâle.

La blondinette se cacha derrière un arbre pour observer ce garçon ensorcelant âgé que de dix ans qui lui tournait le dos, concentré sur sa magie.

Cette magie qui détruisant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Cette magie qui attirait mystérieusement la plus jeune.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, la main tendue, mais cassa une branche. Cela fit se retourner le jeune mage.

Noir croisa émeraude.

Effrayée d'avoir été surprise, l'enfant s'enfuit sous le regard déconcerté du plus âgé.

Ils se rencontrèrent réellement un ans plus tard.

Ayant tous deux des familles composées seulement de mages, faisant passer des épreuves aux apprentis qu'elles jugeaient près à devenir professionnels, les rendant ainsi aussi prestigieuses. Cette année là celles-ci se passèrent sur une magnifique île qui émerveilla la petite blondinette ayant eu la chance d'avoir l'autorisation de son père pour venir regarder les épreuves de sa famille, ignorant que l'autre famille faisait de même à quelques mètres d'eux.

Au contraire du jeune garçon qui les passait.

Cela avait été très facile pour lui, presque enfantin, alors il avait décidé de passer le temps en se baladant sur l'île.

Un cri aussi claire que le tintement d'une clochette résonna dans la forêt attirant l'attention du brun qui accourut vers la provenance de cette appel. Il aperçut alors une petite fille blonde aux yeux de jade, ceux-ci l'ayant hanté certaines nuits, plaquée contre un arbre en fixant d'un air effrayé le tigre qui l'attaquait. Sans réfléchir une seconde, le jeune mage se plaça devant l'enfant ayant fermé les paupière sous la peur, en utilisant son corps comme bouclier. Lorsque le fauve se jeta sur lui en poussant un rugissement, il reçut une jet noir dans le ventre qui le propulsa contre un énorme rocher et après s'être relevé péniblement, il s'enfuit loin de ce démon. Le jeune garçon soupira puis se retourna pour croiser le regard brillant d'étoiles de la fillette dont il avait sauvé la vie. Celle-ci lui prit la main dans les siennes et lui fit des remerciement remplient d'admiration incompréhensibles tellement elle parlait vite. Quand elle se tut enfin, c'était pour fixer de ses yeux verts étincelants de vénération avec un sourire angélique sur le visage, le brun qui la considéra stupéfié. Les joue de la blondinette rosirent au moment où son ventre se mit à gargouiller ce qui fit sourire pour la première fois le plus âgé.

Heureusement pour la plus jeune qu'il avait pensé à emmener de quoi manger !

En reprenant doucement sa main, il sortit d'une de ses poches une pomme bien rouge et délicieusement sucrée qu'il offrit à la petite fille. Celle-ci la prit timidement puis croqua à pleines dents dedans tandis que le jeune mage s'en prenait aussi une. Lorsqu'ils finirent toutes ses pommes, la fillette lui proposa joyeusement de planter les graines pour qu'un pommier gigantesque y pousse. Bien qu'interloqué, le garçon accepta mais avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, la blondinette l'entraîna jusqu'au centre de l'île pour que là-bas ils creusent ensemble un petit trou dans lequel elle déposa les graines puis ils le rebouchèrent.

Voyant une aura lumineuse sur sa paume, le jeune mage tendit la sienne hypnotisé par cette magie si pure. Dès que leurs doigts se frôlèrent, il sentit sa magie si noire s'échapper à travers les siens pour danser avec celle si blanche de la plus jeune. Un silence apaisant survint dans l'air chargé de magies se rejoignant, se confondant puis s'éloignant pour survoler autour de l'autre. Ce merveilleux spectacle dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent chez leurs propriétaires.

Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard étonné, espérant que l'autre ait la réponse à leurs questions muettes. Au bout d'un long moment, ils partirent vers la plage en ne prononçant aucun mot et observèrent l'océan. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers sa voisine qui leva la tête vers lui d'un air innocent. Le jeune mage plaça délicatement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille quand surgirent alors des magiciens près de la petite fille qu'ils tirèrent loin du brun auquel ils lancèrent un regard noir.

Comment osait-il s'approcher d'une de leur plus jeunes enfants, lui, un être ténébreux ?!

Un grand blond commença à lever le bras, près à le frapper, mais une main l'en empêcha en se posant durement sur son poignet. Le jeune garçon vit donc les membres de sa familles à ses côtés dont les auras sombres montraient qu'ils allaient le faire regretter aux personnes en face dont les auras étaient lumineuses bien que menaçante.

Ils se disputèrent.

Ils s'insultèrent.

Ils se mirent en placement d'attaque.

Pourtant, ils finirent par partir avant que les choses ne se gâtent en emmenant les deux enfants avec eux.

Une fois loin les uns des autres, ils leurs expliquèrent la haine qu'il y avait en eux, ces deux familles les plus estimables si dissemblable, depuis des siècles.

Tout les différenciait.

Ils étaient comme anges et démons.

Blonds et bruns.

Bonté et malfaisance.

Magies pures et sombres.

Ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre, ils étaient bien trop opposées malgré toutes ces années ayant passé.

Un Black et une White.

Malgré les menaces de leurs familles, qui leur firent jurer de ne plus se revoir, ils se retrouvèrent. Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas été intentionnel pourtant en se revoyant dans cette même forêt qu'à leur première rencontre, se rappelant la fusion qu'avait eu leurs magies sur l'île, ils décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous à une heure précise à l'endroit de leur rencontre.

Les jours passèrent.

Puis les semaines.

Des mois.

Et enfin des années.

Un jour d'hivers dont le froid et le vent étaient insupportable, la jeune White âgée de onze ans suggéra à son ami de quatorze ans d'aller se réfugier chez elle. Devant sa réticence, la jeune fille insista en affirmant qu'ils passeraient par le passage secret amenant directement à un couloir non fréquenter proche de sa chambre. Face à ses supplication, l'adolescent se résigna à accepter alors ils partirent prudemment de peur de se faire remarquer.

Une fois dans le couloir, quelque chose intrigua la blondinette.

Des gouttes de sang !

Il y en avait sur le sol, grossissant à fur et à mesure le long du corridor, les guidant jusqu'au corps inerte d'une grosse femme auquel s'entendait autour d'elle une flaque rougeâtre. La plus jeune poussa un cri d'effroi en reconnaissant la cuisinière et avant que son ami puisse l'arrêter, elle courut vers le salon. Ce fut avec horreur qu'elle découvrit les cadavres de ces parents et d'autres membres de sa famille. Sur le mur, écrit avec leur sang, était inscrit ceci : « Vous, les White, qui nous aviez toujours regardé de haut avec votre bonté écœurante, vous mourrez aujourd'hui des mains des maudis ! » avec à côté le signe des Black.

Il avaient massacré les White.

En voyant ça, la, désormais orpheline, tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. Une main réconfortante se posa doucement sur son épaule mais elle la rejeta d'un geste brusque. Après s'être essuyée les yeux, elle se releva puis fixa avec un regard dur le jeune mage qui était sensé être son ami. Celui-ci tenta une nouvelle fois de la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras cependant elle le repoussa avec force en lui hurlant de ne plus la toucher. Elle lui cria qu'elle le haïssait, lui, le Black.

Il avait tué sa famille ! Elle ne voulais plus le voir, jamais !

Et à ses mots, elle s'enfuit loin de lui, ignorant le regard peiné qu'il avait à ce moment.

La jeune White n'avait en aucun cas pensé qu'elle le reverrait, lui, appartenant à ce sombre passé qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier. Elle n'avait plus à s'en souvenir ou alors juste d'avoir été retrouvé dans la neige frigorifiée par ses amis qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa famille.

C'est exact.

Ils font partis de ces quatre années vécues avec eux depuis ce jour obscur et seront également dans son futur.

Pourtant, un jour pluvieux, elle méditait sur un rocher face un lac paisible et devant une vaste forêt, sa magie crépitante autour d'elle tel un halo de lumière jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une impression de déjà vu, une magie familière près d'elle la faisant se figer puis se retourner. Son regard croisa deux orbes obscures. Son souffle se coupa tandis que repassait incessamment ses souvenir douloureux dans son esprit faisant briller ses yeux de larmes contenues.

Comment osait-il se présenter devant elle après tout ce que sa famille avait fait ?

Le jeune Black devait à présent avoir dix-neuf ans et malgré son apparence non changée, la jeune fille le trouvait irrésistible avec ses yeux d'un noir profond, ses cheveux couleurs de nuit contrastant avec sa peau si pâle. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin qui la mit dans une rage noire. Elle se releva lentement, tout en serrant fortement les poings sous la colère, ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui.

Il était un Black... Ils les avaient tué !

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, les bras tendu comme à l'époque où elle se jetait à son cou, indignant la blondinette de le voir faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Elle éleva la main dans laquelle s'échappa un faisceau de lumière qui fonça sur son ancien ami. Celui-ci fit apparaître un bouclier noir, aspirant son faisceau.

Un combat commença entre eux.

Un combat entre le blanc et le noir.

Un combat entre la lumière et l'obscurité.

Tout simplement ces combats haineux des White et des Black.

Leurs magies qui autrefois fusionnaient, ce jour là s'attaquaient.

Enfin...

Le brun se défendait uniquement, refusant d'attaquer la plus jeune car il savait ses pouvoirs si puissants qu'ils pourraient retirer une vie. Et il ne voulait sur pas enlever la sienne, lui étant beaucoup trop précieuse. Il essaya d'expliquer son exclusion face au massacre qu'avait prévu sa famille cependant la jeune fille refusa de l'écouter et lui lança plusieurs attaques magiques.

On aurait pu penser que ça en avait fini là, au contraire, leurs retrouvailles assez nombreuses furent de plus en plus violentes pourtant la fureur de la jeune White diminuait doucement permettant ainsi, un beau jour, au jeune homme de tout lui avouer. Il finit par lui annoncer qu'il ne la haïssait pas, qu'il ne le pouvait tellement il tenait à elle. Touchée, cette dernière lui offrit une deuxième chance.

Ils se revirent. De temps en temps au début puis de plus en plus souvent.

Ils se rapprochaient énormément, même plus qu'auparavant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils se parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi mais essentiellement de magie, montrant à l'autre leurs incroyables progrès. Dès fois, il arrivait à leurs magies de fusionner entre elles, formant un magnifique spectacle d'ombres et lumières. Tous deux ignoraient la raison de ce lien, bien qu'ils en comprenaient le sens néanmoins aucun des deux ne voulait avouer ses sentiments à l'autre.

Ce ne fut qu'un jour de printemps que tout cela changea.

Assit sous un cerisier en fleur, le jeune homme fixait du coin de l'œil la petite créature blonde qui, à ses côtés, faisait fleurir à l'aide de sa magie une petite fleur blanche. Il se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient opposés.

Elle donnait la vie et lui la mort...

Elle était si angélique et lui si démoniaque...

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ami, semblant la dévorer du regard ce qui la fit rougir et fermer les yeux de gêne.

Une douce pression s'apposa sur ses lèvres.

Surprise , la jeune White entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le beau ténébreux l'embrasser. Les joues cramoisies, les paupières closes et les mains accrochées sur la veste, elle profitait de cet instant d'ivresse.

Le baiser était délicat, langoureux, avec un petit goût sucré qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine de la plus jeune.

Les jours suivants étaient plongés dans des moments de silences gênants lorsque la blondinette posait son regard sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, son devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre, trop timide alors qu'habituellement elle était d'une excentricité incroyable, là elle n'osait quémander un baiser. Malgré tout, le jeune homme voyant très bien cela, finissait par l'embrasser amusé.

Les caresses vinrent ensuite.

Cependant, le jeune Black ne les accentuait jamais de peur de souiller l'ange qu'il touchait.

Un jour, ils se rendirent à l'île sur laquelle ils s'étaient adressés la parole. Entraînant son copain vers son centre, la blondinette espérait y découvrir la pousse de la graine qu'ils avaient planté ensemble.

Quelle joie de voir ce gigantesque pommier dépassant tous les autres arbres !

Heureuse, elle se jeta sur le brun pour l'embrasser fougueusement mais sous la surprise, il glissa les faisant chuter sur le sol.

Ténèbres croisa émeraudes.

Ses gestes incontrôlés, le jeune homme frôla la petite poitrine de sa promise qui rougit mais se laissa faire. Leurs caressèrent allèrent très loin cette nuit brillante d'étoiles : les deux amants se lièrent cœurs, corps et âmes.

Malheureusement, leur bonheur ne pouvait durer. Le lendemain, les cousins jeune Black qui passaient leurs épreuves magiques sur l'île à sa grande ignorance, les aperçurent s'échanger un baiser. En moins deux, la famille au courant vint le chercher.

Un Black avec une White ? Aaaaaargh !

Le traînant contre son gré loin de la jeune fille, ils le battirent dès qu'il tenta de se débattre sous les yeux horrifiés de la blonde. Bien qu'affaiblit, en voyant que ses proches allaient abattre cette dernière, le ténébreux sentit la colère noircir sa vue tandis que sa magie volait autour de lui menaçante.

Des supplications.

Un doux cri mélodieux tentant de l'arrêter.

Un étreinte.

Des pas fuyants.

_**Le noir.**_

Un hurlement déchirant retenti parmi l'obscurité du ciel nuageux qui observait un jeune homme à genoux sur le sol boueux, entouré de cadavres. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage crispé par la peine alors qu'il serrait contre lui un corps inerte.

Celui d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'or.

Le jeune homme se balançait d'en avant et en arrière en murmurant des choses sans queue ni tête, totalement perdu.

-Je... Je ne voulais pas... Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les ! Pitié...

Sa main caressa tendrement la joue glacée. Ses lèvres embrassant celles bleuies par la mort.

_Un sanglot._

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime, Mavis.

Si Zereph devint ainsi un démon, c'était pour avoir tué sa famille en tentant de protéger son aimée qu'il n'avait pu sauver de lui-même.

Rongé par le désespoir, il enterra l'ange de Fairy Tail dans l'île qu'il offrit à la guilde en mémoire de cet amour qu'il garde encore aujourd'hui.

Enfin, il erra dans le monde avec son éternel visage ravagé de tristesse, revenant sur l'île ce jour fatidique.


End file.
